


Diversion

by cells55



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cells55/pseuds/cells55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a prompt on tmpfanficprompts: "Cont. of finale: Danny's finally getting to go "all in" when Min sees that he's hurt, finds out about him being hit by a cab. He insists he's fine enough for sex, she drags him to the hospital. It ends up being torturously long before they do it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversion

They make it all the way back to his place before she notices. It's in the service of taking off his shirt - she's already down to her bra and skirt, and it's almost more than he can take, and she's murmuring something about evening the score when she reels back in horror.

"Holy crap, Danny! What the hell happened to you?"

He tears his sex-blurred gaze away from her, and down to himself. His shirt is hanging open, and all the way down one side he's black and blue. Ohhh, right. The cab. "Oh, that's nothing, I'm fine," he assures her, trying to pull her close again.

"Fine?! You look like you got hit by a truck!"

"A cab, actually," he corrects her lightly. "And I feel fine."

Her voice takes on a whole new pitch. "A cab?! When?"

"I was running to see you - didn't want to be late - it was just a gentle little running-over, no big deal," he replies. "Can we have sex now, please?"

She peels his fingers from her hips. "God, Danny, you could be bleeding internally and you're worried about sex?"

"I really don't think I'm bleeding internally," he offers. "It's achey, sure. But what do you expect when you get hit by a car, right? You live and learn - "

"You should've said! We need to get you to the hospital, get you checked out." She tugs her blouse back on, and it's the single most disappointing sight he's ever seen. "Fasten your shirt, c'mon."

"Why waste time in the ER when we can be enjoying ourselves here?" he asks, trying to catch her gaze again. "I think the thing that would make me feel better is if we - "

"If we stay here and fuck, then you could end up haemorrhaging in the night and die in your sleep," she insists firmly. "And then think how you'll feel."

"Well...if I'm dead I won't feel much of anything," he points out, reluctantly buttoning his shirt again.

She fixes him with a look. "Which part of that was supposed to convince me, Castellano?"

He's aware that he's starting to sound like a whiny child. "But Min, I'm really okay - "

"Shoes," she interrupts. "Now."

With a heavy sigh, he makes his way to the door, where his shoes lie in disarray from being kicked off only minutes before. He can hear her muttering behind him. "...hit by a cab...thinks he's fine..."

"The cab didn't damage my hearing, you know."

"Don't sass me, boy," she retaliates. "If you have broken ribs I am not going to be impressed."

"Even though the ribs would've been broken in pursuit of love?" He knows he's on to a winner because of the thaw in her expression; she's trying so hard to still look cross with him it's almost giving her a migraine. "You know I'd step in front of a hundred cabs for you, Min."

She rolls her eyes, and takes his hand. "Okay, weirdo. Let's get you to the hospital. It sounds like you might have concussion, too."

"No, I think that's just the horniness talking," he replies, letting her lead the way back out of his apartment.

"Well you better start thinking about baseball and cold showers, because I am not going near your pants until you have had a full check-up from a qualified doctor."

"Technically, you are a qualified doc- "

"You don't have a vagina," she interrupts. "I'm not your doctor."

"But I wouldn't mind a full check-up," he attempts to lean in and kiss her neck. She is clearly much stronger than he is, because she places a gentle hand on his chest to keep his distance. "C'mon, that was a good line."

"Eh, I expect more from you," she smiles fondly. "But you're injured. You can have a pass."

"Does that mean - "

"Not that kind of pass."

He sags against the wall of the elevator, defeated at last. "This sucks."

"Well, you should let this be a lesson. Always look both ways before you cross the street."

"Yes, Mindy." Their gazes meet, and he gives her a reluctant smile. "This was not how the evening was supposed to end."

"I know."

"I love you," he adds hopefully, as the doors ping open.

"I love you too," she smiles back. For a moment, he thinks maybe he's won her over. "C'mon. X-rays."

Damnit. This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your lovely feedback!


End file.
